The purpose of this project is to test the effectiveness of a unit- based Differentiated Group Professional Practice Model (DGPP) on Professional Practice, Nurse Satisfaction, Nurse Resources, Quality Outcomes and Fiscal Outcomes. The DGPP is an innovative model which combines the components of Group Governance, Differentiated Care Delivery and Shared Values. In year one the specific aims are to: 1) refine the DGPP for implementation in two urban and two rural hospital settings; 2) gather pre-implementation data on Professional Practice, Nurse Satisfaction, Nurse Resources, Quality Outcome & Fiscal Outcomes; 3) implement the DGPP model; 4) maintain the DGPP Model on selected demonstration units; and 5) gather post- implementation data at the end of year one on the demonstration and comparison units or hospitals. There are two components to the project. The demonstration component is described by the DGPP Model which will be implemented at the demonstration sites. The research component is described by the DGPP Outcome Model which indicates that the innovation will increase Professional Practice, Nurse Satisfaction, Nurse Resources and Quality Outcomes. The innovation will decrease Fiscal Outcomes. The effects of the DGPP will be tested on demonstration units from baseline to immediately post-implementation, at six months, 18 months, 24 months & 36 months post-implementation and between demonstration units and comparison units at the same time periods. A sample size of approximately 600 individual nurses and 12 demonstration units is anticipates.